


Happy Birthday   Josh Dun

by DunWithLife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunWithLife/pseuds/DunWithLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Josh Dun's birthday and Tyler feels like the drummer is ignoring him because of what he did to him last week. Tyler grows self hatred and thinks that would Josh even invite him on the special day?</p><p> </p><p>(I know Josh's birthday is on 18th. But this story is a two part thing, with its ending on the exact date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Josh!"

"No,no,no that does'nt sound  right."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH!"

"I might scare him with that..."

"Hey! Happy Birthday my...my friend?"

Tyler questioned himself in the mirror. He was feeling weird to call Josh his friend after what happened between them last week.  
After that they did'nt met for a week. And Today was Josh's birthday and the singer felt like he was being ignored.

_(Is he ignoring me?)_

He thought still staring at the glass.

_(No...that's not like him)_

He told himself but was unsure.  
As he thought about it another thought occured to him and he widened his eyes in the reflection.

_(Or am I hiding from him?)_

He was doubtful but it felt partially true. He loved his best friend, he loved the smile and those eyes which made him forget the world. He always longed to see that face no matter how many times he'd already seen it. But after one certain day, he could'nt stand those features. He would feel heated and could'nt sit beside his friend without a blush. There closeness is what made them apart and Tyler was taking all the blame on him.

"Stupid Tyler! Stupid me!"

He cursed dragging himself to the bed and fell face down on it than groaned. The face that Josh made after the realization was floating in his mind and it was torturing him.  
He wished he could go back in time to make things right.  
Tyler pressed his face into the sheets as emotions clouded his heart and mind. He felt disgusted, depressed, anxious and hurt.  
His brain continued to torment him and his lungs did'nt get sufficient air. He wanted to suffocate himself to death. But soon his instints kicked in, he quickly pushed himself up and gasped for breath.  
After a few deep breaths he calmed down and sat straight staring back at his bed for no reason.  
His eyes spot the red beanie discarded between the pillow.  
He Picks it and pulls it over his black hair and turns towards the mirror. He could see his face in it but not lower than the shoulders because he was sitting on the bed.  
Suddenly his eyes fall on the beautifully wrapped gift sitting on the dresser, waiting for Josh.

Tyler walked to the mirror and stood over the presant.  
He trailed the silver ribbon with his index finger as he thought _(would Josh even want to see me on his birthday?)_  
He dropped his hand to his side and looked up at his reflection in the mirror.  
The singer begun to read his own features and they appeared ugly to him by every second. The red beanie, Soft eyes, pale innocent face. Slowly his reflection begun to change.  
The eyes turned red and sharp on a taut face. Than it answered his question with a kind of hollow.

_**"No, he hates you, Josh hates you."** _

Tyler's heart gave a hard thump at those words and he could'nt help himself from denial.

"He does'nt, he would never do that."

_**"He did'nt met you in a week, he wants you out of his life."** _

"That can't be true!" the singer rised his voice at his reflection as his eyes teared up.

_**"Don't deny it Tyler, Josh hates you!"** _

"Shut up!," Tyler cried in a shaky voice with knitted eyebrows but kept the tears from falling "you're lying!"

 _ **"Lying? How do you expect him to be your friend after what you did to him!?"** _ his reflection questioned mirroring his expression but it did'nt had the tears.

Tyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he begun to think logically. He thought that his brain was just playing tricks on him with his own doubts and fears. With that in mind he opened his eyes and mumbled "just shut up." As he took a box of face cream that was near the mirror. He opened the lid and smeared the white substance on the mirror.  
After he was done he kept the box down and looked back at himself. He could see a face that was blurred.....  
Tyler was staring at it when suddenly he thought he heard a bell ring. He turned towards the bedroom's door and waited for another ring, just to make sure that he was'nt hearing things.

And he heard it again.

The singer walked out of his room and called out "who is it?" As he came by the door.

"Pizza Boy."

Tyler's heart skipped a beat as he heard the voice, it sounded oddly like Josh. The pale boy stopped himself from opening the door and said.

"Wrong place! I did'nt order anything!"

"Tyler....just open the door."

 _(It is him!)_ He thought and hesitantly opened the door.  
The next moment he found himself face to face with the person he had been hiding from.

Tyler stared at the man standing on his porch, taking in every single curve of the beautiful face, just realizing how much he'd missed it.

"Uhhh....can I come in?"

Josh smiled when Tyler seemed to be going in a daze.

"Yea, yea sure."

The singer muttered moving aside and the other boy let himself in.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have preparations?" Tyler asked as he closed the door.

"That's why i'm here!" Josh exclaimed facing his friend with a bright smile.

"But this is my house."

"I know! I'm going to celebrate MY birthday in YOUR house!" The drummer beamed.

Tyler swallowed and lowered his eyes, he didn't wanted this to happen and Josh seemed strange. He was like, nothing happened between them and that was kinda disturbing.

"That's unlikely, nobody does that..." he said.

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't -" Josh stopped himself mid sentence as he noticed that his friend was kinda gloomy "you don't want to party?"

Tyler stared at his feet as he thought about a response. He didn't wanted to party, because he was afraid that he might get drunk and repeat his mistake and last time he wasn't even drunk....

"Maybe i'm not feeling well."

The singer said as he walked past Josh, to his room.

"You don't look ill to me."  
The drummer admitted as he followed the other boy.

The singer had no idea what to say. He sat on his bed and slipped the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Maybe i'm constipated."

. . . . . . .

Tyler didn't heard a reply so he looked up and saw Josh standing in the door with a red face and a ridiculous grin. He was clearly trying not to laugh.

The singer averted his eyes down to his hands in his lap and waited to hear the laughter, which he undoubtedly adored.

"Ahem," Josh cleared his throat instead and calmed down "that doesn't mean you shouldn't party." He said and walked over to his friend's bed. The monent he sat on the bed, instantly Tyler bolted up looking down at him awkwardly and when there eyes met Josh knew that the singer was avoiding him.... or his touch.  
Then from the corner of his eye he caught the mirror blurred with white. He felt guilt hit him and he lowered his head with a grim line on his lips. He understood that Tyler had one of his anxious encounters with the "blurryface" and it was his fault. He will admit that he hadn't even texted the singer and will also admit that he reacted like a jerk after their kiss. And that's why he's here right now to finish whatever is going on between them.  
The drummer locked away all of his emotions for once and stood up facing the timid pale boy.

"Is all of this because of the kiss?"

Tyler's breath got stuck and he didn't say a word.

"If so, than i'm here to finish that," Josh continued and Tyler could feel a lump in his throat.

 

TBC...

__________

 

(Would you guys be interested in the ending? Do you want me to post it on his birthday? Or I'm a loser and you already hate me because this sucked?.....the ending is just some mature content *feelsnervous*)


	2. Happy Birthday Josh Dun 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice! Thank you so much! I was afraid that you guys may not like me :P Here's the ending. :)  
> (Warning: my first smut, I didn't read it twice or thrice because i don't like reading my own smut :P....this is just smut)  
> There might be alot of mistakes..

"If so, than i'm here to finish that," Josh continued and Tyler could feel a lump in his throat, then he felt strong arms wrap around him and then warm breath running down his neck. Tyler didn't move an inch, just closed his eyes as his friend hugged him.

"I'm about to finish this," the drummer sighed " and take a step further." Next moment Tyler could feel his lips touched by another soft once.

The drummer moaned and it showed Tyler how much he enjoyed it.  
Josh wanted to massage the other man's tongue but he thought it's better to keep this one passionate.   
He controlled himself from going wild and slowly broke their kiss. Still he held Tyler by waist and stared into his eyes.  
Tyler did the same but with a bit of astonishment. Because there he was just a moment ago thinking that Josh hates him, the same person that's holding him right now...with love. The singer blinked for once and narrowed his eyes to the ground "you...why did you ignored me?" he asked in his timid voice and felt Josh breaking the hug and holding his hand.

"I didn't ignored you," he said as he pulled Tyler with him and made him sit on the bed beside him than held both of his hands in his own "okay maybe I did, but I didn't mean it. I was just...just afraid of the way I felt after that night. I was afraid to admit that I liked it. I thought that you didn't mean it," The drummer looked down at their hands and smoothed his thumb over Tyler's hand.  
"I was just afraid I guess." he added with a light chuckle.

The singer gazed up at his friend thinking of asking him about how did he figured out that he meant every single thing he did on that night, but he got quite as Josh spoke again "But now....now i'm here to take a step FURTHER."

Tyler saw a glint in Josh's eyes as he said that and his demeanour suddenly changed. The singer blinked and the next thing he knew - he was pinned down to the bed with the other man on top of him. The drummer didn't gave a chance to the other man, he kissed him full on and settled on completing his desire.

Tyler closed his eyes as he was drowned in the kiss. After a moment of passion Josh's mouth opened slightly, than his tongue slid across Tyler's lips - asking for entry.  
The singer let the pink muscle slip into his mouth and moaned as his tongue was massaged.  
He begun to move his tongue so that he could feel the insides of Josh's mouth, but Josh pushed his tongue deeper and the hot battle for dominance begun. After a few minutes The drummer broke the kiss panting for breath - Tyler did the same. Slowly the red haired man begun to caress The singer's soft neck, trailing kisses from the lower lip to his jawbone.  
Tyler moaned softly in delight as Josh's lips went lower to his neck than his tongue gently licked the soft skin, He felt goosebumps run through his body and he begun breathing with force. Josh could feel the other man's body tense at his every action....and he loved it.  
The drummer went lower and kissed the skin under The singer's Adams Apple, he went more lower and the singer's shirt brushed against his chin. He moved a hand up and unbuttoned one button, then slid the shirt apart and kissed the skin that was exposed.  
He went lower and opened another one and kissed Tyler's sleek chest. And he slid lower, opened one more button and kissed. 

Than lower and another.

... And another.

The red haired man opened the last button and begun carressing the skin under the other man's navel with his lips and tongue making him whimper. He could feel Tyler's erection against his chest, he knew the man was dying from inside to be released and so was he, but still he wanted him to beg for it.

The singer's eyes were closed in pure ecstasy as he felt a pair of lips trail down to the buckle of his pants. Josh opened the buckle with his fingers than went lower and caught the zipper between his front teeth and pulled it down. He frowned when he was facing brown briefs instead of the object he desired. Knowing that he must get up on his knees for the rest of the actions, he got up and took off his Tshirt from over his head than unbuckled his own pants.

Tyler heard the sound of zipper, instantly he knew it was Josh's pants coming off and his muscles clenched while his erection throbbed. Suddenly his boxers were jerked down and he felt cold air brush against his inner thighs and his cock for some moment than it was wrapped in a warm hand.  
The drummer lightly pumped the dick and heard Tyler making pleasure filled sounds.  
Then he bent, pursed his lips close to the tip and blew. Waves of pleasure ran through Tyler's body and he clutched the sheets tighter. Josh flicked his thumb over the tip looking up at The singer with a smirk, he planned on teasing him until he begs...that's the fun way.

The submissive man moaned as his dick was teased, he again felt the other man pump him than very slowly flicked his thumb over it making him release pre-cum followed by an uncontrolled plea 

"Oh, Josh...Just do it." 

The drummer smiled mischievously "Do what?" He asked despite hearing it clearly and flicked over the tip again.

"Aaarrgh...fuck me.."   
Tyler groaned with his eyes tightly shut, he was in sexual crisis and needed to be released.

"Ooohh...what's the magic word?" The instance Josh said that Tyler looked down at him with a glare and Josh's smile faded.

"That's still not correct..." he mumbled with a slight pout as he pushed down his boxers revealing his erect six inchs.

Tyler threw his head back, anticipating for Josh. 

"Sit up against the headboard." The drummer commaded with a stern voice.

Without a word Tyler did as he was told than Josh moved towards him, like a lion heading towards his prey. He spread the singer's legs and positioned himself in between.  
The docile man looked into his eyes and ran his hand up the strong tattoed arm that was by his side. He let his eyes roam the muscular tanned chest and the protruding neck bones.  
Then he wrapped his hands around Josh's shoulders and begun to carress and lick his neck.

The red haired man moaned and closed his eyes as he slowly teased Tyler's opening with his cock. He pushed the tip inside a little and grit his teeth as he pre-cummed.  
Than he pushed in further causing Tyler to scream in pleasure and pain.

"Aaaaahgh.....--" 

The singer grit his teeth with his mouth shut and his face buried in the crook of Josh's neck.  
It was stingy and painful because Josh had forgotten to stretch him.

The red haired man realised it and didn't move for a moment to let the other guy's pain go away.  
He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he slowly pulled halfway out, than slipped in.

"Oh god...Josh." The singer moaned in ecstasy.

The drummer felt unable to talk as pleasure ran through his body, his hands gripped Tyler's hips tightly as he settled on a slow rhythm. His breath came out as short gasps and knees felt numb for some moment. 

The pain subsided inside the singer and he moved his hips up and down along with Josh's slow rhythm.

"Ahhgh...Josh, fuck!" The singer gasped as Josh's dick hit his prostate.  
The drummer moved his arms up from the hips and wrapped his arms around The other man's waist as he pushed himself deeper into the tight man.  
He crashed their lips together along with their bodies, his hands roamed Tyler's back as they desperately shared saliva. This time Josh let Tyler dominate his mouth as he fucked him....he could feel his erection tightening and he uncontrolably picked pace. 

Tyler broke their kiss when he felt slightly suffocated, he gasped when Josh caressed his neck while fucking him faster.

"Fuck!...Josh..." Tyler moaned tightening his arms around the drummers shoulders. His own erect member was being rubbed by Josh's abdomen, bringing him to the verge of climax.  
His legs curled up as his pelvic bones tensed and he grin his hips upto Josh.

The red haired man stopped kissing the singer's neck and bit his lower lip as his body tensed, he was fucking fast by now and was so close to cum, Tyler felt the same and he started to hump faster.

"Tyler," he whispered followed by "AGHH!-" Josh's fingers dig into his waist as he cummed inside Tyler and bit his lip to suffocate his own scream of pleasure. His climax gave a sudden movement to Tyler's crying cock and made him release just a second later "Josh Dun!" He screamed with his thin voice. 

Both of them collapsed on the each other, panting into each others necks.  
After slightly recovering themselves, Josh slid his body to the mattress but kept his arm limp around the singer's abdomen.  
He kept his face touched to the other man's shoulder and with his eyes resting he mumbled "I love you Tyler...." 

"I love you too Josh..." 

.....

After minutes of silence Tyler thought about asking a question that was, surprisingly, still bugging him.

"How did you figured out that I actually meant it?"

"Meant what?"

"The kiss..."

"Oh," Josh looked up at his friend "Just an hour ago, I was over thinking about it and realised that you weren't drunk when you kissed me, and instantly I knew that we were feeling the same way towards each other - "

"And that gave you the guts to come and do this to me?" 

Josh narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking that Tyler didn't liked it. But than shrugged it "pretty much, yeah."

The singer sat up and pulled up the blanket, that was by their feet and covered both of there bodies than snuggled up to Josh with a sigh of content. 

"Feeling at peace huh?" The drummer smiled as he tightened his arm around the singer's waist. "You know, I'll admit that I was in...uuhh..emotional crisis?...from past week and I guess you were too." 

Tyler looked up into his eyes softly and mumbled "why do you think so?"

"You had a talk with Mr.Blurryface." he chuckled pointing to the mirror with white cream smeared on it.

"I was that hurt."

Josh's smile faded, still feeling bad for ignoring the other guy....but things are alright now. In fact, they are perfect. The drummer thought and rested his head by Tyler's and didn't bother to say anything.

They were about to sleep when suddenly Tyler pushed Josh away and jolted up "DUDE! YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!" 

"Meh, I already had my fruitcake." Josh smirked at Tyler who turned to face him with knitted brows.

"Are you calling me fruitcake?"

"Yeah, it applies because I said it and I was up." 

"But I was dominant last time! That makes YOU the fruitcake!"

.....

".....Last time? oh.my.god. it wasn't just a kiss!?"

"Hehehehe....Oops."

"That's why I had the pain in my --"

The tune of his cell interrupted him, he looked down at his discarded jeans which had the phone in it than back at Tyler who was giving him a questioning look.   
The drummer pulled the sheet and wrapped it around his hips as he stood to retrieve his cell.  
The other man suddenly felt cold air hit his body, he quickly covered himself with the bedspread that was under him, he couldn't cover his whole body because he was sitting on it. So he just draped it on what's supposed to be concealed.

Josh Checked the ID than gasped "It's Jordan!" 

"Pick it up!" 

"Hey, Hi what's up?" Josh answered as cool as possible.

"What's up!? It's your birthday! The preparation is done! it's 5pm! Guests are arriving in 10 minutes! And where the hell are you!? I know you're not in the house! We searched for you EVERYWHERE!,"  
The drummer bit his lower lip as he heard his brother ramble "Where did you actually vanish too?" 

Josh gave a nervous glance at Tyler who sat in the bed pretty much naked....and so was he. His brain registrated when he looked down at himself and quickly he answered the caller before he could ask something else out of suspicion.

"I'm at Tyler's house," 

(WHAT???) the singer's eyes went wide he couldn't believe that Josh wasn't lying.

"Remember, I told you about our little argument? Yeah, I decided that I should apologise and invite him to the party."

Tyler took a deep breath while Josh gave him a wink.

"Oh yeah! that's nice bro, now hurry and come home with Tyler!"

"Just give us five minutes! Kay, bye,"  
Josh disconnected and yelled at Tyler "Get dressed! Quick!" Than he grabbed his own clothes off the ground and made a run for the bathroom.

They both got dressed, Tyler in a new outfit and Josh in the same - he planned on changing at his house.

"How do I look." Tyler gave a bright smile, The smile that Josh missed so much.

"Cute..." he smiled back.

"That's it?" 

"Not enough?, okay you're all the words of admiration in different languages."

The singer chuckled, making Josh think that he's definitely nothing other than 'Cute' 

"Hey, you wanted to party in my house didn't you?" 

Josh nodded as he was knotting his shoe lace than looked up at Tyler who was standing by the maindoor, ready to leave.

"Yeah, but seeing the little white stains on your bed made me think otherwise," he smiled as Tyler scrunch up his face "Aaand that was Just a lame excuse. Plus, we don't have much time now..."

"I'd love it if we did your birthday in my house." 

"We can do that next year."

The guys took a cab to the Dun's residence and had one hell of a day. 

 

THE END.


End file.
